Harry Potter, Battle Mage: Rise of a Marauder
by Chaosweaver6139
Summary: James and Lily refuse to let Voldemort try to kill Harry. Receiving help from a most unlikely source, The true Marauders raise Harry to lead the next generation. To become a Battle Mage. Rated M for language, violence, gore, foul language and adult situations.


**Okay, the Weaver of Chaos is here with another story for all you Potter fans. This one's going to be quite a bit different from Gift of Freyr, at it will be far more action-oriented, and I will be trying to avoid using Monty Python for my attempts at humour.**

**Disclaimer the first: I own nothing in regards to the Harry Potter universe, simply the ideas I have mashed together in my insomnia rattled mind.**

**Disclaimer the second: We will not be held responsible for any pain, suffering, ocular hemorrhaging, drop in I.Q., or side-splitting laughter that may occur during the reading of this Fic. Okay, I'll take responsibility for the drops in I.Q. and the laughter, but that's it.**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?**

-Godric's Hollow, Oct 31, 1981. Just before Midnight-

All about the small village, children were running around dressed in all manner of costumes, from princesses and knights, to Muggle depictions of demons. If one listened, they could hear parents yelling for their young charges to come in and go to bed. All in all, a typical Samhain.

That is, unless you looked to the home of one James and Lily Potter. Lily was standing over her one year old child, her own emerald green eyes staring back at her from her husband's infantile face. Smiling sweetly, she turned to a table-top cauldron that held a silvery iquid at a rolling boil. Lily ran a finger along the onyx dagger next to the cauldron before turning back to an old tome. It was then that her beloved husband decided to speak up.

"Lils?"

"Yes dear?" She questioned, not looking up from the passage she was reading.

"You know these rituals are illegal, right?" He asked, more than a little concern in his voice. He was seated by the window under his Invisibility Cloak, watching over the street as it slowly deserted.

"Yes dear." She sighed. They had been having the same argument every day for the last month. She was not worried, however, because she always won.

His next question came quickly, as it always did. "Then why are we doing it?"

"The red-headed mother whipped around and cast an angry glare at where she knew her husband to be sitting. "James Charlus Potter! There is a bloody Dark Wizard that is coming for us because that wispy bint made some ridiculous prophesy about our only child. Albus may be content to hide us under a damn rock and hope for the best, but I will most certainly not live in fear of that snake. Not when we can turn the tables on that sod." She huffed. She was more frustrated than angry. James always put too much faith in Dumbledore's plans.

The floorboards creaked as James stood and walked toward his fiery wife, pulling off the Cloak. "Damn, you are so bloody hot when you get like this." He groaned, the Patented Potter Lop-sided Grin™ on his face.

That's right, she always won. Just before he reached her, Lily grabbed the ceremonial dagger and waved it menacingly. "Not now, you Horn-dog." She turned back to the cauldron and sliced her palm open, her blood pooling in the upturned hand. "A handful of a Mother's Love." She poured the gathered essence into the boiling liquid, watching as it turned a rosy pink. She then handed the dagger to James.

"And a fistful of a Father's Courage." He stated proudly as he did the same as his wife. The colour shifted to a vibrant red that almost seemed to glow with power. "Still don't know why we're doing this tonight, though."

After healing both cutes, Lily turned back to the crib and book. "In case you've forgotten, sweetheart, tonight is not only Samhain, but also a Blue Moon. The air is practically alive with latent magical energy the like of which hasn't been recorded for sixty years. Let us not forget that our contact informed us that old snake-bits was going to make his move tonight."

James couldn't help but laugh. His wife always had the most colorful names for people she despised. "We're sure that the information is still accurate?"

"One hundred percent. I trust our contact as much as you trust Sirius. Though, Merlin onlt knows why you two are so close." She giggled at his affronted expression and started painting runes, beginning with an 'S' shaped line just above her young Harry's right eye. "Now, help me finish this."

Outside, there were three small pops as three masked figures appeared behind a man who had gone unnoticed in the shadows for most of the night. The only thing that could be seen of the man's face were his glowing ruby eyes. The masked figure standing closest to him went down to one knee, bowing deeply. "My Lord." The voice was almost childlike in it's musical quality, and always served to unnerve those who were unfortunate enough to cross her.

"Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed. "Why are you here? You were to secure the Longbottom boy."

"My dearest husband wished to take my place in the attack on the Longbottoms, my Lord. He and his brother wished to have a pleasant family evening." She laughed at her little joke. "And, my Lord, what greater blow would there be to my dearest cousin than the knowledge that I was the one who tortured, broke and killed his closest friend?"

"Your cunning and devious ways never cease to amuse me, Bella." He answered. "And those two?"

"The couple you marked last week. I wish to show them what a true duelist looks like while you kill the boy." She smile behind her mask.

"Very well." He stepped forward, ignoring the Wards that were meant to protect the house and those inside. "Come, then, Bellatrix, we have a Prophesy to nullify." So focused were they on their task, that neither Voldemort, nor his loyal Death Eaters, noticed the flashes of red and gold coming from the upstairs window.

"Gryffindor colours, that's my boy!" James cheered as he stepped away from the crib. No sooner had he done so, that he felt the Wards being breached. His face lost all of it's humor. "He's here, Lils."

Lily bent over the crib one last time and kissed the fading _Sigil_ rune on baby Harry's forehead. "If anything happens to us tonight, remember that we love you dearly, Harry." That said, she whirled about, wand in hand. "No Gryffindor heroics today, James. Stick to the plan, and we'll make it out of this in one piece."

"Yes, Ma'am!" James responded with a smile and goofy salute, earning him a stinging hex to the backside. The two quickly made their way down to the sitting room and made themselves comfortable just in time to see the front door get blasted inward, spraying splinters and dust everywhere.

"James, dear, I think there's someone at the door." Lily announced, doing her best impression of a dutiful housewife.

"You might be right, love. Though, I don't remember inviting anyone over tonight." James spoke his rehearsed line with equal volume. Their little act had the desired effecr, and soon, Voldemort was standing in the archway with three Death Eaters fanned out behind him. "What do you know, dear? More trick-or-treaters. I'm sorry kids, but we're all out of Chocolate Frogs. Better luck next year."

"Ahh, yessss, the famed Potter sssenssse of humour." Voldemort hissed. "No games, Potter, hand over the boy, and I will give you a powerful position with my Death Eaters. And because I am feeling generous, I will even allow you to keep the Mudblood for entertainment. At least until we find you a proper pure-blooded wife."

James easily let _that word_ roll off his back, merely casting a side-long glance at Lily, hoping she had done the same. Her collected features could not hide the fire in her eyes, but she did not rise to the bait. Returning his full attention to the ugly threat in his living room, James thought of a quick reply. "Sorry, the son I've got has all his fingers and toes, so I'd like to keep it that way." James smirked. No one told a Marauder not to play games.

"If that is how you wish it to be, Potter, I will not deny you your death." Voldemort raised his wand, ready to strike down the brazen wizard.

"My Lord, you need not sully your magnificent powers on the Blood Traitor and his whore." Bellatrix cooed soothingly. "The boy is likely upstairs. I will entertain our hosts." She had a wicked, devious on her face.

"Very well, Bellatrix." just make sure that you leave enough of them in order for the Aurors and Dumbledore to identify them." The Dark Lord laughed as he left the archway.

"Somehow I knew you'd be here, LeStrange. Husband too busy buggering his brother to give you the how's your father?" James called out.

"Silence, Potter! _Imperio_!" Bellatrix snapped her wand up and cast the Unforgivable at him. His eyes quickly glazed over. "Much better. Now, turn to your whore and look her deep in the eyes before you kill her."

Lily watched in horror as James' wand arm slowly began to lift. It was jerking wildly, which meant he was fighting it, but she was not going to take any chances. "No!" She screamed, her own arm rising faster than she ever thought possible. "_Stupefy! Incarcerous! Expelliarmus!_" She shot all three spells in rapid succession, the first two striking James in the chest, while the third flew for the insane Death Eater.

Bellatrix yawned and summoned a repelling shield that sent the disarming hex back at Lily. The red-head was thrown backward onto the couch as her wand went flying, landing in LeStrange's waiting hand. "It's time for me to show you all why I am the most feared duelist in the Magical World." She taunted as she leveled both wands at the thoroughly surprised couple. "_Avada Kedavra._"

Voldemort leaned over the crib and glared at the yawning child inside. "This is the child of prophesy? Yesss, I can sense the potential within you. I am afraid, however, that I do not share power, boy." Standing to his full height, the Dark Lord leveled his wand between the boy's eyes. "Fret not. For your death shall go toward ensuring my immortality." He then whispered the incantation to his most favored of curses. "_Avada Kedavra._"

The flash of sickly green light that illuminated the bedroom was soon drowned out by an explosion of golden magic that rocked the foundations of the whole house. The blast was followed by an ear piercing screech that shattered all of the windows. As the Dark Lord fell, a smoky grey figure escaped the body, and as it passed through the infant, he began to cry.

"You know, Jimmie," Bellatrix sighed as she plopped down on the couch. She had just finished repositioning the two corpses to make it look like the young couple had been relaxing before bed. "I'm a grieving widow, now. You shouldn't be slandering my dear, recently departed husband's name like that."

"Not buying it, Bella." James sat down across from her on a small stool, holding onto a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Though, since you've gotten so used to the sounds of Rodolphus and Rebastian buggering each other all night, I suppose you may have some trouble sleeping at night, now." He took a slug from the bottle before handing it to her.

"Well, I suppose you and Lily could always serenade me each night." She laughed innocently, causing James to sputter on the magical concoction.

"Now now, Bella, no teasing my husband. At least not right now." Lily spoke softly as she rocked Harry in her arms. "You know how impatient Sirius can be. If we take too long setting this up, there's no telling what he's liable to do."

Bella stood and held her hands out, wanting to hold Harry. "Well, he shouldn't have to worry about trying to find the traitorous rat." She cradled the boy in her arms. "Voldie told me to punish Pettigrew for his extreme weakness and willingness to turn on his so-called friends. I may have accidentally severed a major artery and left him bleeding in the moonlight. It was so fun listening to him whimper in pain."

That sent a shiver down James' spine. "You know, you can drop that sadist act, now, Bella. It's right creepy."

She gave him a mad grin. "Who said it was an act, Jimmie?" When he blanched, she started laughing. "Oh, you're too easy! Peter deserved everything I did to him, and you know it." She turned her attention back to the boy she held in her arms. She had every intention of being a large part of this boy's life, and she had a year and a half to make up for. "Merlin, he's so adorable. And with your eyes, Lily. He's going to be an even bigger lady-killer than Jimmy."

"Hello, right here?" James Chuckled, unable to deny such a simple fact.

"Yes, we know, dear." Lily waved him off. "The only thing I'm worried about is the cut on his forehead." Sure enough, the _Sigil_ rune had been etched into Harry's forehead, and was slowly seeping very dark blood. "The wound is dripping with Dark Magic, and I'm certain it's going to scar." Lily said in a worried tone, taking her baby boy back and dabbing his forehead with a moist cloth.

"He'll be fine, Lily. What was it Sirius said one day after he crashed his broom into the Whomping Willow? 'Chicks dig scars', I think." Bella reassured her with a hand on the mother's shoulder. "Speaking of my dear cousin, we should probably go. Is everything important packed?"

"Yes, you two go ahead and make those arrangements. No one wants to see Padfoot go on a rampage. I'm going to leave a letter for Albus and send a _Patronus_ to Minnie. Merlin knows that woman's lost enough in this war." James sat down at the table with a quill as the two women Port-keyed to a safe house they had chosen as the rendevous point.

_Dear Albus of-too-many-bloody-names,_

_Moldyshorts arrived tonight and tried to kill Harry. The Dark Turd is dead, But Harry has a S-shaped scar on his forehead that Lils is pretty sure will scar. We are going into hiding for a while with the rest of the Marauders, something we probably should have done at first. We are going to train Harry. Be a dear and make something up as a cover story, would you? Something to give the people hope now that Voldy's gone, you know?"_

_Keep Laughing,_

_James Charlus Potter, Marauder Extraordinaire._

After putting a disillusionment charm on the letter that only Dumbledore would think to look for, James looked out the window. The sun was just about to begin peeking over the horizon, and he knew that the Order would be arriving soon. Sending his _Patronus_ off, James imploded the wards before apparating with a sub-sonic crack in order to wake up the sleepy little town.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore arrived just outside the property line with three members of the Order of the Pheonix. He saw a town in chaos bathed in early morning sunlight. People were everywhere, trying to figure out what had happened to the house that had suddenly returned to everyone's memories. It was pure pandemonium. A witch who had been living in the area for decades ran up to Dumbledore and grabbed his robes.

"Albus, thank Merlin you're here! Someone crashed the Wards on the Potter place, and then there was a huge apparation crack! Their house is nearly destroyed, and no one's come out."

Albus smiled his grandfatherly smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Dorothy. That's why we're here. We are going to find out exactly what happened." Once she released him, he and The members of the Order went through the blasted door and looked about.

"Bloody hell, Albus! Look on the couch!" One of the Order members choked out before he lost his breakfast on the floor. On the couch were two bodies that had been mutilated so thoroughly that it was difficult to tell much more than their genders.

Albus walked up to the couch, hoping against hope that the man and the woman on the couch her not James and Lily. He adjusted his half-moon spectacles as he noticed something on their left arms. "The Dark Mark!" He exclaimed. "These must have been two of the Death Eaters that attacked." 'Clever maneuver, James, my boy.' He thought to himself, chuckling slightly. They were alive, so James would have left a note. The old wizard performed a detection charm in order to find the unique signature of James' charm. Once he finished reading it, he smiled and laughed genially. "Life is going to be interesting when that boy comes to Hogwarts." He muttered to himself.

"What do you want us to do, Albus? There's no one else in the house." An older Order member asked.

"Destroy the part of the arm with the Dark Mark We are going to cover for the Potters." He said, suddenly turning serious.

"Faking their deaths, Albus? That's a little dark, isn't it?"

"They wish to go into hiding and train young Harry." Dumbledore remarked. "What better way for them to do so, then to be presumed dead?"

"But what about the people, Albus? Surely they'll lose hope when they find out about this."

"Find out about what, Douglas?" A gruff voice called from the doorway.

"Ahh, Alastor, perfect timing." Dumbledore greeted. "I have some things that I need to discuss with you. Who is your young friend?"

"Morning, Albus." Moody grumbled, his magical eye focused on the arms of the two corpses. "This is Amelia Bones. She is part of James and Sirius' team."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I heard about your family's loss, Amelia. For what it is worth, I am sorry. How are you coping with little Susan?"

My house elf is looking after her at the moment, but I would like to get back to her quickly." She had a determined expression on her face, but Albus could tell she was pained, not only by the deaths of her family, but the thought that one of her team mates had met the same fate.

"Enough pleasantries, Albus." Moody snarled. "Do you mind telling me what you're planning on doing with these Death Eaters? It almost looks as if LeStrange got a hold of them."

"I thought Bellatrix was part of You-Know-Who's inner circle." Amelia remarked.

"That has always been the accepted theory, Bones." Moody reasoned. "But, tell me, what were your findings from the attack on Longbottom Manor?"

"Rodolphus and his brother were killed by a series of blasting hexes and severing curses by Auror Longbottom after his wife Alice was placed under the Cruciatus." She recited her report from earlier in the night.

"What else?"

"On the elder LeStrange's person were several vials of loyalty and compulsion potions keyed to him, as well as a dosing schedule." A light of realization seemed to go on in her mind.

"Exactly. Based on the evidence gathered tonight, and the bodies before us, it seems as if Bellatrix has been under the control of her late husband since marriage. Once Rodolphus was killed by Auror Longbottom, the potion would have become weakened, allowing her to break free and turn on her supposed comrades." Moody scratched his stubble in thought. "The question is, what do we do now, and where are the Potters?"

Before anyone could respond, a black owl flew through the door and landed in front of Amelia with a large package and a few letters. "Midnight? What are you doing here? Is all of this from Sirius?" Receiving a nod from the owl, she opened the first letter.

"What does it say, girl?" Moody snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "Dear Amelia," She started. "James, Lily and Harry are safe with the rest of the Marauders. Sorry that I won't be able to make it for dinner tonight, as by the time you read this, we'll be half way to Japan. I will come and explain things some time, but until then, James and I put together a little something to help solidify your career. In the first parcel is a series of pensieve memories. The first two are statements from myself and James, under veritaeserum, that will show I Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, not me. The rest are from my cousin, Bella. The memories should be enough to clear her of all Death Eater charges, as well as a list of safe-houses that her 'victims' are being held at. The last memory of that night is the 'official' memory of what happened tonight. I warn you, it is quite graphic, but there is a bit of fabrication involved. The second package has the true memory of what happened tonight, as well as something I put together for your eyes only." She groaned at that. "Sorry to keep you in the dark about these things, 'Melia, but we can't risk the wrong people finding out any Marauder secrets." She folded up the note and tucked it into a pocket. That cheeky bastard. He's having me on, isn't he?"

"I doubt it. The letter I found, written by James, implies many of the same things, including training him to be a Marauder." Dumbledore stated.

"Training to be a prankster? I don't appreciate jokes, Albus." Amelia huffed, her hands resting on her hips.

"After we figure out a statement for the Prophet, I'll tell you about what the Marauders truly are." The old man smiled, thinking about how far the woman in front of him was going to be going in her career.

Minerva McGonagall had just finished her morning tea in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the owls carrying the Daily Prophet arrived. She took her copy and was about to leave when she heard shocked gasps coming from a number of the staff and students. Confused, she looked at the front page and immediately fell to her knees. Underneath a large photo of a half destroyed home was an article that hoped to never see.

_**Tragedy at Godric's Hollow**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Loyal readers, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you all that just after midnight, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named launched a surprise attack against the family of James Charlus Potter, one of the most notable young Aurors in the fight against the Death Eaters, at his home in Godric's Hollow. According to Aurors, he and his wife, charms prodigy Lily Potter nee Evans began dueling against the invading force, until they met their untimely deaths. You-Know-Who then went to the bedroom of Harry James Potter, a babe of a mere one year old, in order to end the proud bloodline once and for all._

_This is the part, dear readers, where your intrepid reporter has some good news to share with you all. According to Aurors, as well as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, young Harry, in a desperate bout of accidental magic, summoned a mirror to protect himself from the most vile of Unforgivable Curses. The spell ricocheted off of the mirror, striking and killing the most terrible Dark Lord since Grindelwald. Our child saviour did not escape without injury, however. As the mirror shattered, a shard managed to cut the young boy's forehead. When asked for the whereabouts of Magical Britain's Hero, Dumbledore would only say that he was in good, caring hands that would make sure he is brought up the way his parents wished him to be._

_We owe this young boy our lives, ladies and gentlemen. For he alone was able to stop the reign of a terrible evil. I, for one, will be raising a toast to young Harry, and offering a moment of silence for his dearly departed family._

_For more information on the night's rash of attacks, turn to page 7._

Minerva stared at the page, unblinking, trying to keep the tears from falling at the thought that two of her favorite students, well, one favorite, the other, the most vexing, in over a decade, were dead. Fillious Flitwick was trying to help her to her feet when another, louder round of gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall.

A fully corporeal _Patronus_ in the shape of a proud stag came sauntering toward the staff table. Minerva looked up to see the ghostly image before her. She reached out and touched it's snout, when she suddenly heard James' voice echo in her mind. "Morning, Professor. You look like shite. Kidding, I don't really know what you look like right now. But, if the article that made it's way into that rag says what I think it will, you're probably not happy. That's kind of why I'm sending you this message. So, cheer up, Minnie. Lils and I are fine, and Harry's with us. We're gonna be out of the country for a little while, so, keep this a bit of a secret for now, will you? We'll be back in time for Harry to start his first year. And for the love of Merlin, woman, would it kill you to smile once in a while?" With that, the _Patronus_ vanished in a wisp of silvery smoke.

Without warning, the normally stern middle-aged witch burst into a quiet, yet uncontrollable fit of laughter, and the tears rolling down her face were of the utmost joy. Fillius, once he had her standing, looked up at her, confused. "Was that-" Unable to answer, she simply nodded. "So they aren't-" She shook her head at the unfinished question.

Once she was under control of herself again, Minerva walked up to the plinth, and since she already had the school's attention due to her earlier outburst, she simply cleared her throat. "In celebration of the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as well as remembrance of the sacrifices that occurred during the war, in my capacity as Deputy Headmistress, I declare today's classes, cancelled."

There was raucous applause to that announcement as the half-Goblin helped McGonagall out of the Hall. "I have a nice bottle of Firewhiskey in my office that we can split while you tell me what happened. Okay, Minerva?"

Sounds delightful. I swear, that boy will be the death of me, yet."

**There were so many places that I thought about cutting it, but I couldn't do that to you all… yet.**

**While I haven't decided on a particular pairing, yet, or whether there will be anything beyond the mention of sex, but we'll see, shall we?**

**If you would all be darlings and send me reviews or beer, I'd be very happy.**


End file.
